thehungygamesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
District 14
District 14 is one of the Districts of the Nation of Panem, it is an unknown District formed in secret on the islands of Hawaii. It is located right outside of the Arena used for Hunger Games. It is mainly populated by people from the other Districts that have committed some kind of crime sent to be imprison in District 14, however the population has been growing steadily due to the many children born in this District. The inhabitance of District 14 are used for various experiments as well. Description District 14 is heavily guarded to prevent the experiments from escaping. This District is more guarded than the other 13 Districts complete with landmines, electric fences, a moat and various guard post armed armed with guns and mutant dogs. Everyone in District 14 wears a collar that tracks their location and will shock the wearer if they go beyond their allowed point. The colar can also be activated by guards to stun the wear if they misbehave. There are several towns around the Science Lab and Arena, the biggest being Archon. This town is usually where new prisoners end up first, receive a chip and collar before finding a job and moving to other towns. The scienist use the people here to preform small experminents on that usually don't drasticly change appearance. Archon '''also grows hybridized mustard seeds which helps with the side effects of the experimenting. Other towns or settlements include '''Oran, which inhabitants are responsible for maintaining and repairing the mechanical mechinisms for the Arena. Porphos '''is a town located near a lake. People living here are responsible for caring for the plants used in the Arenas. They also harves various poisionous plants to be used on weaopons in the Hunger Games. '''Tarphan '''people care for the mutant animals that are used in the Hunger Games as load and unload the animals on to their platforms. Sterfort is responsible for removal and desposal of dead bodies, fromt he Hunger Games or failed or deceased expermiments. People here eat a white blue mushroom. '''Black Fall is the last town and is located under the Arena and Science Lab. Most expermiments live here and hardly leave their town's boarders. Population The first inhabits were brought from the other 13 Districts, because they committed various crimes big or small against the Capitol. Most people who speak out against the Capitol end up here in District 14. The people were experiment on and those who live now inhabit the District. They survivors formed families and the population grew. The inhabitants preform various jobs such as provide their bodies for experiments, handle mutations, build the Arena and take down the Arena for the next Hunger Games. The inhabitants can earn a small amount of money which they use to buy medicine because the experiments make them sick. They can also buy from the guards anything they have one them like jewelry, medicine and/or food. The people don’t grow their own food but are given food by the Capitol. The inhabitants have to have a permit to receive and sell food. The people live in one, or two or even three story buildings with usually no glass windows. Some people the most poorest live in trailers. District 14 Inhabitance A list of people who have lived in District 14. Gerald Durrell Fabio Batone Jackie Devilin Alex Golden Emerald Yacht Ivi Cade Cleo Welch Bluestar Ngome Oreale Gae Robin Slide Isis Hathora Dante Royal Category:Panem Districts